


Mew

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [74]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, Gen, Moriarty is a wizard, absolute crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fic. Prompt: Moriarty places a curse on Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mew

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Moriarty casting a curse on Sherlock AU if that's ok :)
> 
> (Interesting, although this may go in any direction, just a warning)

When John walked into 221b, he was just in time to see James Moriarty (consulting criminal and one of the most feared men in Britain) wave what looked like an ordinary stick at his flat mate, before the entire flat was filled with smoke, after which neither Moriarty nor Sherlock could be found.

"Sherlock" called John tentatively, and he was answered with a pitiful “Mew".

John looked towards the sound, and where his friend once stood was a small black kitten with piercing grey eyes, causing John to sit down heavily and mutter “Just once, I would like to have a normal week, just once" as the kitten batted at his leg.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it ended up as crack… Sorry, not sorry. Send moar! Tumblr url: stuckinsidethesnogbox


End file.
